


I missed you...

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (?), Fluff, Librarian Hyunjin, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Just Hyunjin having some fun at work.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	I missed you...

**Author's Note:**

> it's been years since i've written kissing scenes and i don't recall ever writing one in English so... sorry if that sucks i guess?

Hyunjin went to work like any other day of the week. He entered the building, beeped his card and took place behind his desk. Organising his papers, he took time to look up, admiring the stacks of books in front of him while a fond smile took place on his face. He loved working there, in that library. But what he liked even more, were Fridays’ afternoons. And luckily for him, today was a Friday.

It wasn’t long after Hyunjin’s lunch break had finished; the library was already half full, but it didn’t stop him from spotting that one person who had just entered the building, making their way to one table near Hyunjin’s desk. Hyunjin couldn’t help himself but to admire that boy.

Slightly tinier than Hyunjin, but a lot brawnier than him, wearing an all-black outfit contrasting with his blond hair. Hyunjin smiled wryly to himself, continuing his work while the other man took some books out of his bag, seemingly working.

Suddenly, Hyunjin left his seat and took the book trucks, walking to one stack to put some books in it, then he walked next to the man’s seat, slightly hitting his arm with his own leg, smiling to himself again, and then walked to the far end of the library where the magazines and reviews were archived. He left the book trucks in front of one of the stacks, taking a pile of magazines in his hand and started to put them where they belonged. Soon after, he felt a pair of hands on his waist. And then moist lips on his neck. A small whimper left his lips at the sudden feeling, a pleasing one. In return, he heard a soft but high-pitched giggle.

He kept on organising the stack, the lips on his neck never leaving his skin. It was hard to concentrate on his work as he felt a tongue going up and down the back of his neck, sometimes going near his shoulders just to stop a few centimetres away from his collarbone. A content grin took place on his face once he was done, letting his hand find the ones on his waist. His fingers got trapped between the other boy’s fingers, which made him chuckle.

As soon as Hyunjin was free of his work duty, he turned around to face the other boy, both smiling widely, their hands still intertwined. “ _Chan hyung,_ ” Hyunjin mumbled before feeling lips on his, cutting him short. Without even thinking, he closed his eyes and put his hands on the other boy’s neck, pulling him closer to his body.

Chan, the other boy, let his hands rest on Hyunjin’s waist as he was kissing his lips. Both of their mouths were moving in harmony, knowing each other way too well. Chan was sometimes biting the other’s lower lip or sucking on it lightly, getting soft moans in return. And he loved those moans, so he kept on sucking on it, until Hyunjin’s lips were red and swollen.

As the kiss went on, Chan’s hands found their way under Hyunjin’s shirt—which was previously tucked inside his pants. He was touching, caressing Hyunjin’s hot skin. When Hyunjin felt Chan’s cold hands on his body, he started to tug lightly on his hair, letting a moan escape his lips, breaking the kiss when his mouth fell wide open and stayed this way. His head falling back, eyes closed, his mouth open and hot breaths coming out of it while Chan was softly touching his skin.

Chan smiled, kissing the side of his mouth, slowly going down to Hyunjin’s neck with each kiss. Hyunjin’s skin got hotter and hotter with each one of them, soft but sinful “ _Yes_ ” leaving his still opened mouth.

One hand left Hyunjin’s torso to unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt, creating more space for Chan to kiss. And he did kiss every piece of skin that was exposed. Sucking some of them, leaving a trail of marks behind him. Hyunjin kept his eyes closed, one hand in the other boy’s hair and the other sliding along his back, gripping his sweatshirt from time to time.

Hot pants could be heard, but thankfully no one ever came to this part of the library. Which is why Hyunjin didn’t hold his moans, letting Chan know whenever what he was doing to him felt good.

Chan’s body was pressed against Hyunjin’s, his mouth on his neck, leaving love marks every now and then. Hyunjin was a blushing mess, the other’s name leaving his mouth each time he moaned. The older boy couldn’t stop smiling against his neck, his hands roaming on his bare skin.

But then, he stopped kissing him, still staying close to him, his head falling on his shoulder and closing his eyes. A soft “ _I miss you_ ” being said, he circled Hyunjin’s bare waist with his arms while hugging him. Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile, letting go of Chan’s sweatshirt and hair to hug him back, putting his arms around the boy’s shoulders. “ _I missed you too_ ,” Hyunjin whispered while kissing the boy’s temple.

They stayed like this a few minutes, taking each other’s warmth and enjoying each other’s presence. No words were spoken, but they were both smiling, knowing exactly what the other felt. No words were needed to know what the other was thinking about.

Hyunjin was the first one to break the hug, buttoning his shirt back. “ _I should go back to work_ ,” he said. Chan looked up and kissed the other’s plump lips, caressing his cheek for a few seconds before helping him put his shirt back into his pants.

Hyunjin ruffled the older boy’s hair slightly before taking the book trucks back and leaving him in the middle of the magazines’ stacks.

When he got back to his desk, he saw Chan coming back to his seat a few minutes later, a magazine in hand. He couldn’t help a giggle to come out of his mouth, already thinking of the next Friday’s afternoon.

After half an hour, Chan got up from his seat, putting his books back into his bag and, just as he left, he turned to Hyunjin and smiled, “ _See you next week_ ,” he mouthed before leaving the library.

**Author's Note:**

> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
> you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
